


Paris.

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Life, Drama, Drama & Romance, Infidelity, M/M, Paris (City), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Una semana de vida en Paris debería de ser algo mágico. Unas vacaciones que parecen perfectas, una vida en pareja de ensueño, algunos secretos que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta. Paris: la ciudad de las mil mentiras.





	Paris.

La brisa le golpeaba el rostro, se sentía fresca, pero era medianamente incómodo, llevaba gorra y el cabello lo sentía apelmazado contra las cienes, sentía calor. Baekhyun sacó el celular solo para ver la temperatura, luego movió un poco la aplicación del clima para saber la de Seúl, suspiró al encontrarse con los pronósticos de lluvia para su ciudad, la añoraba.

\- Podríamos haber ido a Jeju, algo normal y cerca -le dijo a Chanyeol que estaba demasiado atento observando el puente que estaban a punto de pasar-. Podríamos haber ido al hotel de siempre… ahí no hay problema con que algo pase.

\- Sí, hubiéramos podido ir a Jeju -dijo el otro mirándolo fijamente-. Pero en cambio te regalé un viaje a Paris, ¡Paris!

\- No me gusta Paris.

Baekhyun bajó la mirada y luego la desvió hacia el agua del río. El batobus recorría el Sena pacíficamente, cualquiera podía ver que Paris era un lugar hermoso; lleno de todas esas cúpulas, puentes, palacios y las llamativas calles que circundan el Sena. Incluso Baekhyun podía verlo mientras se sentaba en ese enorme pedazo de metal rodeado de turistas que entusiastamente tomaban fotos de todo aquello que les parecía hermoso, pero el problema era que Paris no le parecía justo para ellos, Paris era un lugar que en sus sueños pertenecía a los enamorados empedernidos y artistas vanagloriados.

Sintió a Chanyeol entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, sus manos estaban cálidas y, aunque eso siempre le había gustado, pronto sintió una capa de sudor entre ellas. Chanyeol seguía maravillado a su lado con todo lo que le rodeaba. Baekhyun regresó la vista a los turistas y a la pareja de parisinos que tomaba una foto de su escapada romántica por el Sena, de pronto se sintió con nauseas, no había algo para ellos como las fotos, jamás podían hacer recuerdos de aquella manera, jamás podrían.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -Chanyeol le acarició el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y Baekhyun se quiso aferrar a esa sensación, al tacto de sus dedos contra su mejilla, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar aquellas ganas de vomitar y trató de parecer menos miserable cuando alzó los ojos hacia Chanyeol para decirle que estaba bien.

***

El segundo día en Paris se despertó sintiendo las manos de Chanyeol hurgar por entre su pijama, conforme su cuerpo se desperezaba pudo ser consciente de muchas cosas más; el aliento de Chanyeol recorriendo su cuello y su lengua acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Las sábanas de la cama se sentían extremadamente suaves contra la piel de Baekhyun y pronto, todavía más dormido que despierto, se dio cuenta que estaba medio desnudo, la parte de abajo de su pijama había desaparecido en algún punto y gimió, sólo un poco, cuando sintió a Chanyeol posarse entre sus piernas y lo embistió a manera de provocación.

\- ¿No es muy temprano? -Dijo con voz ronca y adormecida.

\- El desayuno ha llegado hace un rato, no te despertabas -Chanyeol le besó los labios y luego procedió a darle besos por todo el rostro, Baekhyun no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía las manos de Chanyeol tratando de removerle la camisa del pijama.

Cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación era embriagante, sentir el peso de Chanyeol encima suyo y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo era lo más gratificante que podía existir en la vida de Baekhyun, la sensación de haber nacido solamente para ese momento era algo casi palpable. Se sentía completo y feliz mientras sus dedos se hundían en el cabello de Chanyeol para jalonearlo un poco, luego la pequeña risita de Chanyeol al hacerlo y el dolor en el labio cuando los dientes del otro no querían dejarlo ir. Aquella danza interminable que sólo se podía traducir en una palabra… amor.

***

Habían ido a la plaza Vendôme para ver las tiendas de joyería. La pieza que había conseguido para él le parecía excesiva; tanto en material como en el precio. Era un collar bastante discreto de oro blanco, con una pequeña aguamarina como piedra principal, tenía más piedras alrededor, cristales medio puntiagudos y algo irregulares que sobresalían, pero no abrumaban a la piedra aguamarina, brillaba orgullo a la luz de la lámpara y entre las manos de Baekhyun parecía ser un simple cordón, pero no había duda que era una pieza bellísima y todo el trabajo del joyero había sido meditado para llegar al resultado final. Chanyeol había insistido bastante para que lo tomara.

\- Si no la quieres cuando regresemos a Seúl tan sólo véndelo y podrás vivir tranquilamente por algunos años -Chanyeol se alzó de hombros y Baekhyun se sintió de pronto un poco vacío saliendo de aquella tienda con la bolsa colgando de la mano, otra recompensa más, por siempre haber sido obediente y estar ahí para él.

La columna de Vendôme se alzaba en medio de la plaza, se acercaron un momento para observarla y Baekhyun sacó su celular para tomarle una foto, no se alcanzaba a ver mucho los relieves o la historia que la columna contaba, pero sí había algo en aquel Napoleón que se erguía en lo más alto.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos subir -dijo sin pensarlo, Chanyeol le revolvió el cabello mientras le sonreía.

\- La escalera es muy estrecha, pero si pudiéramos subir lo que verías sería el obelisco de la Plaza de la Concordia y la torre Eiffel, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? -Chanyeol sonrió orgulloso y caminó alejándose de la columna de Vendôme mientras lo arrastraba con él después de tomarle de la mano.

\- Es obvio que lo leí para impresionarte -Baekhyun rodó los ojos y sonrió también, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se alejaron juntos por la calle de la Paix, siguió escuchando más de la columna de Vendôme por parte de Chanyeol, caminó escuchando su voz, que narraba cosas de rusos y austriacos, deshaciéndose poco a poco del sentimiento de vacío anterior.

***

No sabía si le gustaba más el amanecer o el atardecer en Paris, Baekhyun supuso que era porque no había prestado expresa atención a alguno de los dos acontecimientos, durante los amaneceres estaba bastante ocupado con Chanyeol y durante los atardeceres estaba solo recostado en la cama mientras veía el techo porque Chanyeol hacía la llamada diaria para ponerse un poco al corriente con lo que pasaba en el trabajo, daba algunas órdenes y luego volvía para acurrucarse hasta que les traían la cena.

El tercer día en Paris decidió darse un paseo por la terraza de la suite antes de que el sol se ocultara. La suite era otra cosa que le parecía una exageración, bien habrían podido quedarse en algún lugar más barato, alejado del primer distrito y a Baekhyun le hubiese parecido igual de maravilloso. La terraza se extendía por toda la periferia de la suite, les permitía tener una vista de trescientos sesenta grados de todo Paris, era impresionante. Justo por debajo tenían el Jardín de las Tullerías, la torre Eiffel del otro lado, los museos de Louvre y Orsay, tenía una pequeña vista del Sena e incluso Notre Dame.

Arriba no se podía escuchar nada, el silencio estático del ambiente arrulló a Baekhyun que se recostó en uno de los camastros, el cielo se veía nublado. Pensó de nuevo en lo hermosa que era esa ciudad, toda emblemática por donde quiera que la miraran, llena de arte y romanticismo, pero a la vez tan triste y solitaria. Paris seguía sin gustarle y estaba seguro que, no muy lejano en el futuro, incluso llegaría a odiarla; odiaría los recuerdos de las mañanas ocupadas y las tardes cálidas mientras esperaban el servicio al cuarto, odiaría añorar un poco la brisa fresca que se sentía en el batobus y las vistas desde el Sena, odiaría querer caminar otra vez por esas calles doradas tomado de la mano de Chanyeol y no poder hacerlo.

Paris era injusto, ellos no merecían Paris.

***

Solían tomar un paseo por el Jardín de las Tullerías por la tarde, por lo regular siempre lo hacían después de la comida. El jardín era extenso y siempre estaba lleno de gente, Baekhyun podía ver un poco de belleza en las flores y en los diseños artísticos que los jardineros ponían aquí y allí. Su favorita era una zona que parecía un piano, el fondo verde del pasto contrastaba con las sarcococcas que se alzaban victoriosas en aquel jardín, ellas hacían de teclas en el diseño, hileras de esas plantas y luego un espacio vacío, luego otra hilera más. De hecho Baekhyun se tuvo que concentrar mucho antes de dar con la forma del diseño, pero ahora podía verlo claramente. El olor era muy bueno, Baekhyun aspiró y retuvo la respiración por un momento. Probablemente quería mantener aquella paz en él.

Caminaban con Chanyeol desde el Arco del Triunfo y recorrían todo el jardín tomados de la mano, observando las esculturas que estaban en algunos lugares y las fuentes que se extendían en distintos puntos. La fuente más grande estaba rodeada de sillas verdes, en ocasiones un par de enamorados ocupaban la misma silla y se besaban sin pena a que otra gente los viera, Baekhyun siempre desviaba la mirada al señor de cabello completamente cubierto de canas que le daba de comer a las aves de una manera muy particular, ponía un pedazo de pan en su cabeza y dejaba que las palomas se pelearan por éste, ignoraba si eso era realmente divertido pero el señor nunca dejaba de sonreír y los niños que paseaban con sus padres siempre se reían a carcajadas.

Chanyeol se sentó en una silla y jaloneó a Baekhyun por la manga de la camisa, se dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y Baekhyun sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en su regazo, se sentó cómo si Chanyeol no estuviera en la silla, dejó caer su cabeza para atrás y sintió su nuca chocar con el rostro de Chanyeol, éste rio abrazándolo por la cintura y hundiendo su nariz en su cabello.

\- ¿Y si te sientas viéndome un poquito a la cara y así puedo besarte? –Baekhyun no despegó la vista del agua que fluía de la fuente, pero sonrió.

\- No –dijo en tono de broma-. La verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza pensar en esa pareja que siempre se sienta del otro lado a besuquearse, juré no convertirnos en ellos.

\- Sueles pensar mucho las cosas, ¿no? –Baekhyun suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Chanyeol. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía un clima agradable, el mejor de toda la semana.

Una parte de él quería quedarse ahí con Chanyeol hasta que anocheciera, esos días había tenido muchos pensamientos de ese tipo y no sabría cómo sentirse al respecto, no le ayudaba en nada pensar de esa manera, anhelar algo que nunca podría tener, no era bueno comenzar a sumergirse en esa burbuja de fantasía que se estaba creando poco a poco.

Baekhyun se levantó de las piernas de Chanyeol sin soltar su mano, siguieron recorriendo el jardín caminando calmadamente sin decir nada. Tan sólo disfrutando la extraña vista hasta los Campos Elíseos.

\- Realmente –comenzó Baekhyun-, puedo ver un poco de belleza en este jardín, pero no es nada que me asombre, en la mayoría de las ocasiones tan sólo veo montones de pasto, árboles más bien sin hojas y un largo y ancho camino para llegar al final. Tan sólo pareciera un corredor en algunas ocasiones… luego observo a la gente, los niños corriendo y las parejas de ancianos recorriendo el lugar en un día de descanso, entonces el jardín de verdad parece un punto de reunión emblemático.

\- Tal vez sea cuestión de perspectiva, si lo viéramos desde lo alto del Arco del Triunfo probablemente se vería más bonito –Chanyeol se alzó de hombros-. Al final del día Paris es una ciudad de costumbres, los lugares emblemáticos no son emblemáticos por su belleza, sino por la gente que ha pasado por ahí.

\- Es cómo una ciudad falsa –Chanyeol se detuvo en ese momento, miró a Baekhyun mientras le sonreía con algo de lo que parecía nostalgia, como si anhelara algo que jamás ha tenido. Baekhyun comprendía esa mirada y era más bien doloroso pensarlo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar con un barco? –Baekhyun observó a los niños que empujaban de un lado a otro con un palito los barquitos de madera en una de las fuentes del jardín, asintió y Chanyeol se acercó al señor que tenía un montón más en un carrito de carga, le vio extender su mano para darle unas monedas luego de que las sacara de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Chanyeol tomó un barquito de color rojo y un palo de madera del montón. Lo vio dirigirse hacia él y le sonrió zarandeando el barquito un poco frente a su cara.

\- Gracias –dijo Baekhyun tomándolo con las dos manos y dirigiéndose al agua, soltó el barco más bien bruscamente en la fuente y se mojó un poco los zapatos, luego lo alejó un poco con el palo, se puso de cuclillas mientras dio un vistazo al otro lado de la fuente y empujó otra vez con fuerza, el barquito se alejó un poco pero volvió a acercarse a él, Baekhyun soltó un bufido y empujó, con incluso más fuerza que la vez anterior, el barquito rojo se alejó más y se encaminó con ayuda de las ondas que surcaban la superficie de la fuente, comenzó a hacerse el camino hasta el otro lado y Baekhyun se levantó sonriendo con orgullo y miró a Chanyeol con una sonrisa. Caminaron al otro lado de la fuente para esperar al barquito llegar.

\- Cuando regresemos a Seúl… -Baekhyun se detuvo y puso la palma sobre el pecho de Chanyeol.

\- No quiero pensar en lo que haremos cuando regresemos a Seúl –siguió caminando sin despegar la vista de su barquito-. Mañana tomaremos el avión y simplemente dejemos que lo que tenga que pasar pase.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Baekhyun asintió-. Pero…

\- Hemos estado haciendo esto por todos estos años, Chanyeol –la voz de Baekhyun no se quebró en ningún momento aun cuando su pecho dolía demasiado-. Creo que es hora.

Chanyeol no dijo nada más, Baekhyun esperó paciente a que el barquito rojo regresara a él, luego se agachó otra vez y volvió a empujar, sonrió al lograr hacer que el barco se alejara mucho, realmente podría hacer eso todos los días, aun cuando el jardín no le gustara mucho y las personas locales parecían más bien un poco despreocupadas. No le gustaba aquella ciudad pero si le dieran elegir entre quedarse ahí y olvidarse de volver a Seúl probablemente se quedaría, se quedaría con Chanyeol… si Chanyeol quisiera. Negó con la cabeza, no, supuso que después de todo, si algo no le gustaba, no podía hacer nada contra ello.

***

Las noches en la Plaza de la Concordia eran extrañamente relajantes.

Habían decidido salir a pasear ya que era su última noche en Paris y la vista nocturna desde la plaza era espectacular. Baekhyun se encontraba mejor por la noche, podía pasar un rato agradable observando los carros y autobuses pasar, las luces de las tiendas y sus escaparates brillantes, el obelisco de Lúxor que brillaba en un tono dorado por la iluminación, las ciudades no eran muy diferentes entre sí de noche, todo eran luces y el sonido de los cláxones, las ruedas de los coches contra el pavimento y los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, los adoquines del suelo y las Fuentes de la Concordia tan hermosas como siempre.

\- Creo que debemos subir, después de todo es la última noche –Chanyeol observaba la gran rueda de la fortuna, lo estaba abrazando por detrás y tenía su quijada apoyada en su cabeza, Baekhyun se aferraba a sus brazos en busca de algo de calidez.

\- Tal vez… -escuchó a Chanyeol reír.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

\- No, si quieres subir, vamos.

Fue así que comenzaron a caminar decididos hacia ese gran montón de metal giratorio, Baekhyun no tenía miedo, para nada. Tan sólo se imaginó teniendo un poquito de vértigo, pero eso era todo. Era demasiado alta para ser verdad.

Chanyeol compró los boletos mientras Baekhyun observaba a las personas subirse con una sonrisa, esperaron a que una nueva cabina bajara y subieron, cada uno se sentó en un lado para que la cabina no se moviera mucho, primero se movió un poco y Baekhyun sintió un tirón en el estómago, Chanyeol le sonrió.

La vista desde lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna era fantástica, los coches parecían de juguete conforme la altura aumentaba y en la cima solamente podía verlos recorrer las calles como puntos brillantes, la vista que se extendía ante ellos era toda oscuridad y aun así no había una sola estrella en el cielo. El Jardín de las Tullerías estaba más bien a oscuras y se veía como un recorrido macabro e incluso más largo. La torre Eiffel era una mancha de luces a lo lejos.

\- Es hermosa –dijo Baekhyun.

\- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que Paris es hermoso, siempre te la pasas renegando de una cosa o la otra.

\- La vista es hermosa –se corrigió de pronto Baekhyun-. Las ciudades parecen todas iguales de noche, son todas luces y coches, personas buscando un momento de paz y, algunas otras, diversión. Las noches son hermosas en cualquier ciudad.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto algo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo? –La cabina se sumió en un silencio repentino, escuchaban el crujir de los metales al seguir andando por la rueda de la fortuna y Chanyeol suspiró.

\- Lo siento –dijo luego de un momento-. Perdón por querer mantenerte a mi lado aun cuando acordamos que sería la última vez, sé que he sido egoísta.

\- Yo también he sido egoísta, no tienes que disculparte -el paseo por la rueda de la fortuna terminó luego de la plática incómoda. Baekhyun tomó la mano de Chanyeol y caminó un poquito por delante-. Regresemos al hotel, podemos tomar algo caliente y luego dormir, mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto temprano.

***

Once horas en el avión pasaron rápido entre siestas, contestar correos del trabajo y ver películas. Cuando se dio el anuncio de que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Seúl se enderezó en su asiento y observó a Chanyeol enviar un mensaje, sabía con quién estaba masajeándose, lo observó hacerlo durante todo el viaje, durante las comidas y las cenas, después de haber tomado un baño, por las mañanas luego de haber tenido sexo. En el batobus, también después de salir de la joyería en la Plaza de Vendôme, cuando lo creyó distraído jugando con el barco rojo y mientras estaba en la Plaza de la Concordia observando la fuente.

Era hora de que Baekhyun tomara la decisión que había tomado en serio, era importante, algo dentro de él sabía que había sido un estúpido por quedarse ahí, esperando, todo ese tiempo sabiendo que nada bueno vendría de seguir con todo aquello.

Bajaron del avión y Baekhyun se puso los lentes de sol, caminaron uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarse, regresando de nuevo a esa rutina en los sitios públicos dentro de Seúl, nunca se miraban, nunca hablaban, nunca iban o llegaban en el mismo transporte. Estaba cansado de toda aquella farsa que parecía un juego estúpido entre adolescentes, al principio era divertido, pero se volvió una carga. Esperaron por su equipaje, Baekhyun tomó el suyo y caminó hacia el andén de llegadas, luego se encaminó hacia la salida. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y el aire fresco de Seúl lo recibió con amabilidad, estaba lloviznando y Baekhyun sonrió. Era de noche y de pronto se sintió extraño con los lentes puestos. Se quedó parado un momento y se mordió el labio, sintió a alguien a su lado, sabía que era Chanyeol.

\- Adiós –dijo Baekhyun con una sonrisa, pero sin regresarlo a ver, aun cuando era la última de sus escapadas no estaba dispuesto a romper esa ridícula regla-. ¿Podrías saludar a tu madre de mi parte? –Chanyeol simplemente se quedó en silencio a su lado-. Suerte con SunHee, espero que pronto reciban una buena noticia en cuanto al asunto del bebé.

\- Gracias –la respuesta de Chanyeol llegó más bien lejana, ya no se encontraban en su cuento de hadas, volvían a la realidad, a sus vidas normales.

Simples desconocidos que se habían convertido en amigos. Amigos que cruzaron una línea que no deberían haber cruzado, amigos que se encontraban viviendo una doble vida. Amigos que pasaron a ser desconocidos después de Paris, de vuelta al inicio, todo siempre regresaba a su cauce.

Un claxon se escuchó sacando a Baekhyun de sus pensamientos, Chanyeol se alejó hacia el coche en el que su asistente lo esperaba, lo observó meter la maleta en la cajuela y luego subir en el asiento trasero. Se fue sin decir una palabra más o dedicarle siquiera una mirada, Baekhyun simplemente se acercó a un taxi, el conductor le habló con una sonrisa y Baekhyun agradeció entender de nuevo a las personas, bromearon sobre el clima y luego subió, le dijo la dirección a la que iba y se sumió en un viaje callado mientras veía las gotas caer contra el vidrio, se puso los audífonos y presionó el aleatorio, comenzó a sonar **_No one told me why_ ** de Aleph, se quitó los lentes de sol con un nudo en la garganta, soltó un bufido, fue más cercano a una risita combinada con un sollozo y algunas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. Hasta el aleatorio le jugaba bromas de mal gusto.

Paris había sido una mierda como último viaje, tenía tantos recuerdos bonitos que odiarlos no parecía ser una opción por el momento.

Tenía que seguir adelante, hacer su propia vida y dejar que Chanyeol siguiera viviendo la farsa que le había tocado, aquella que incluía ser el heredero de una empresa, casarse con una guapa mujer y tener bellos hijos de orejas grandes y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Baekhyun por su parte, se había decido por ser él mismo a partir de ese momento por primera vez en la vida, ser libre y comenzar de nuevo, tendría mucho camino por recorrer.

Paris sonaba lejano ahora y eso, eso estaba bien.


End file.
